Autour de la lanterne
by AshleeSnape
Summary: OS entre SS/HG, attention lemon power! :D Minuit, Snape se trouve dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il croit être seul mais il est rejoint par Hermione... Qu'a-t-elle en tête? :P


**Autour de la lanterne**

Il était presque minuit dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Rogue trouva enfin le livre qu'il cherchait, il était tellement pressé d'en lire le contenu qu'il ne prit pas la peine de s'assoir.

Soudain, il aperçut quelqu'un à travers les livres de l'étagère, mais avant de pouvoir distinguer cette personne, elle disparut. La faible lumière de sa lanterne lui avait permis de déduire que c'était une femme mais il n'eut pas le temps de connaitre son identité. Il n'aimait pas ça, une élève n'était pas dans son dortoir après le couvre-feu et de plus, elle était dans la réserve. Il afficha un sourire narquois à l'idée de retrouver l'insolente et de la punir comme il se doit.

Rogue ferma le livre et le posa le plus silencieusement possible sur l'étagère qui était à son niveau. Il sortit délicatement sa baguette de sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers l'extrémité de l'allée. Il déboula brusquement là où la personne était apparue quelques instants plus tôt mais ne trouva personne.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner :  
- « Bonsoir professeur, dit l'élève d'une voix suave ».  
Rogue se raidit au son de cette voix. _Quelle élève aurait le culot de prendre ce ton déplacé avec moi, surtout que je la prends sur le fait de non-respect des règles de l'école ?_  
Il se retourna brusquement et fut surpris de voir Miss Granger. Il dévisagea l'élève et s'énerva intérieurement de voir qu'elle affichait un sourire insolent et des yeux brillants de malice.  
- « Que faites-vous dans la réserve ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. De plus, l'heure du couvre-feu est largement dépassée, dit-il de son ton sec habituel.  
- Oh ! Excusez-moi professeur, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent, mais il fallait absolument que je vous trouve.  
- Vous n'avez aucune d'excuse ! Je vous enlève 10 points pour avoir pénétré dans la réserve, 10 points parce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre dortoir et enfin 10 points parce que vous êtes une Miss-je-sais-tout plus qu'énervante ! ».  
Le professeur de Potions était réellement en colère mais il jubilait à l'intérieur de pouvoir punir cette née moldu de Griffondor.  
- « 30 points !  
- Quelle perspicacité, dit-il en la méprisant du regard. Estimez-vous heureuse que je n'aille pas réveiller le professeur McGonagall ou même le Directeur ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, ce qui n'était pas au goût de son professeur.  
- « Que faites-vous Miss Granger ?  
- Et bien, j'essaie de me faire pardonner… ».  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver trop près de lui, Rogue posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille afin de la maintenir à distance.  
- « Arrêtez-ça tout de suite Miss Granger. Vous avez trop bu durant la soirée, c'est certain. »  
Trop occupé à maintenir son élève, Hermione en profita pour sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur son professeur. A cette vue, Rogue tiqua et lâcha progressivement son élève il ne voulait pas faire de gestes brusques, de peur qu'Hermione fasse une bêtise avec sa baguette.  
Rogue ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir son élève. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui comme d'habitude ? Comment osait-elle pointer sa baguette sur lui, un professeur ? Et puis, pourquoi s'amusait-elle de la situation ? Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, il en était sûr…  
- « Vous allez avoir des problèmes Miss Granger, je vous conseille de baisser votre baguette et de… »  
Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Hermione lui coupa la parole :  
- « Asseyez-vous sur la chaise, là-bas, dit-elle lui montrant la chaise d'un mouvement de tête. »  
En position de faiblesse, Rogue se dirigea vers la chaise sans discuter mais sans tourner le dos à son élève. _On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle serait capable de faire, se dit-il intérieurement._ Une fois assis, Hermione s'approcha de son professeur et le pointa avec sa baguette : « Accio baguette Professeur Rogue. » La baguette de ce dernier sortit de la poche de son pantalon et se posa dans la main d'Hermione, qui la jeta un peu plus loin par terre. Rogue la regardait faire sans un mot, il ne savait plus quoi dire pour essayer de la maitriser, et en plus, maintenant il n'avait plus sa baguette pour se défendre.

Hermione recula de quelques pas et lança deux sorts informulés dans les airs. L'un d'entre eux fit résonner une musique sensuelle dans toute la réserve. Hermione ferma les yeux en souriant et soupira de plaisir. Rogue fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas ce que Miss Granger avait en tête et il perdait patience._ Le deuxième sort doit être pour insonoriser la pièce, pensa-t-il, sinon elle est vraiment stupide._

Soudain, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et ôta son pull, qui laissa apparaitre sa chemise blanche d'uniforme déboutonnée jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce que Rogue ne manqua pas d'observer. Il vit aussi que ses tétons étaient durcis, sans doute à cause du froid de la réserve. Elle lança son vêtement sur la baguette de Rogue et commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Sa jupe d'écolière, qui était anormalement courte, laissait apparaitre de magnifiques longues jambes. Sensuellement, elle faisait parcourir ses mains sur ses seins, le long de son ventre,… Rogue détourna les yeux.  
- « Regardez-moi danser, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites, vous courez droit vers les problèmes ! Je vous aurai cru plus intelligente que ça Miss Granger.»  
Hermione baissa les yeux. Il reprit :  
- Même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas étant donné que vous n'êtes qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout insignifiante et plus qu'agaçante, je ne pourrais pas car vous êtes une élève. »  
Hermione s'énerva du peu de considération qu'il avait pour elle et du peu d'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle stoppa la musique d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et s'assit rapidement sur ses genoux avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole.  
- « Je ne vous plais pas professeur ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa nuque. »  
Voyant qu'il détournait la tête sans lui répondre, elle ajouta :  
- « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, c'est ça ? »  
Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et arborait son regard le plus noir.  
- « Levez-vous immédiatement de moi petite sotte ! Vous aggravez sérieusement votre cas ! »  
Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Rogue comme pour ignorer sa colère. Rogue fut étonné mais n'en était pas moins énervé. _D'abord elle me provoque avec son sourire insolant, puis elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et me désarme. Elle tente de me séduire en dansant sensuellement et maintenant là voilà qui s'assoie sur mes genoux et se colle à moi. Elle va me rendre fou ! Par Salazar, je suis un professeur et ce n'est qu'une petite peste arrogante ! Si je n'arrive pas à la stopper … Avant_ qu'il ne puisse finir de réfléchir, il sentit Hermione qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Il se crispa mais cela n'arrêta pas la Griffondor. Il tenta donc de l'énerver pour qu'elle s'arrête :  
- « Arrêtez Miss Granger, vous perdez votre temps ! Vous ne me faites aucun effet, vous êtes l'élève que j'apprécie le moins à Poudlard. »  
Les baisers stoppèrent. Rogue sourit narquoisement, pour lui c'était gagné. Elle ôta son visage du cou de Rogue et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- « Vous êtes la personne que je déteste le plus dans tout Poudlard, répondit-elle calmement. »

Hermione allait l'embrasser sur la bouche mais son professeur esquiva de justesse en tournant la tête. Elle lui embrassa alors la joue sensuellement, puis le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille d'où il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Elle descendit vers son cou et commença à le mordre gentiment. Rogue restait difficilement insensible, sa respiration se faisait plus forte et il n'arrivait plus à rester crispé. Hermione décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle intima des mouvements de vas-et-viens sur lui, d'abord très lentement, puis un peu plus vite mais sans prendre le risque de brusquer son professeur. C'en était trop pour Rogue, il devait s'avouer que Granger lui faisait de l'effet. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer. Pendant qu'Hermione l'embrassait dans le cou tout en continuant ses mouvements très suggestifs, il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la tentation. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher de laisser échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir. Il plongea sa tête dans la chevelure de la brune afin d'en sentir leur douce odeur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait encore plus.

C'est alors qu'il agrippa férocement les fesses de la lionne pour l'obliger à augmenter la cadence de ses vas-et-viens. Hermione poussa un gémissement de plaisir face à la réaction bestiale de son professeur, elle sentait son membre dur à travers son pantalon et cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle releva la tête de son cou et regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants et elle savait qu'il ne risquait plus de la repousser maintenant.

Elle commença à lui dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire. Elle était si pressée que ses gestes en étaient hasardeux, elle décida donc d'arracher littéralement la chemise. Ce dernier se l'enleva complètement, puis la jeta sans regarder.

Soudain, il saisit Hermione par les cuisses et se leva. Hermione passa ses mains autour du cou de Rogue pour se redresser et replaça son bas ventre contre le membre dur de son professeur, ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un soupir rauque. Rogue alla plaquer violemment la Griffondor contre les étagères. Celle-ci réprima un gémissement de douleur. Rogue regarda Hermione dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander si ça allait. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fait un sourire coquin puis elle saisit sa chemise blanche par le bas et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Rogue admira la belle poitrine de son élève puis colla son torse contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou et en simulant l'acte. Hermione gémissait de plaisir. Rogue n'en pouvait plus, il voulait lui faire l'amour maintenant. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Il appuya légèrement Hermione contre une étagère afin de libérer un de ses bras. Il dégrafa son pantalon noir et descendit un peu son boxer de la même couleur afin de libérer son sexe durci. Sa jupe ne gênant pas, Hermione écarta juste sa culotte mouillée afin que Rogue puisse venir à elle.

Un petit sourire narquois au visage, Rogue décida de faire encore languir son élève. Il frotta son sexe contre l'entrée d'Hermione et sur son clitoris. Cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le sentir en lui. Brusquement, elle attira son visage contre elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui eut le résultat escompté : Rogue la pénétra d'un coup. Ils gémirent tous deux de plaisir. Rogue faisait des vas-et-viens en elle pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. La Griffondor mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieure de son professeur, qui ouvrit la bouche pour aller caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Hermione planta ses ongles dans le dos de Rogue tandis qu'il augmentait la cadence et la force de sa pénétration. C'était bestial. Rogue laissait échapper des soupirs rauques tandis qu'Hermione essayait de ne pas crier de plaisir. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la jouissance.

Epuisé, Rogue déposa Hermione à terre. Les bras tendus, il appuya ses mains contre l'étagère au niveau de la tête de la brune puis nicha son visage dans son cou. Hermione aussi, était haletante, elle appuyait son dos contre les étagères et avaient les mains posées sur le ventre de son professeur. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant plus d'une minute, pour reprendre leur souffle certes, mais aussi pour retarder le moment où ils allaient devoir se parler…

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte de la réserve s'ouvrir puis une voix :  
- « Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? »  
Ils reconnurent tous deux cette voix, c'était celle de Rusard. Rapidement, Rogue enleva ses bras d'autour d'Hermione pour s'embrailler tandis que celle-ci courra récupérer sa chemise et sa baguette. Une fois son pantalon fermé, Rogue comprit que Rusard se dirigeait vers la lumière de sa lanterne qui était toujours allumée sur l'étagère. _Merde ! pensa-t-il_. Il se retourna rapidement vers Hermione pour lui dire de se cacher le plus vite possible mais elle était déjà partie. _Tant mieux, pensa-t-il_.

Il ramassa sa chemise et l'enfila en vitesse, il pesta de ne pas pouvoir la reboutonner. Il se retourna lorsque Rusard arriva dans l'allée. _Je dois trouver quelque chose, et vite._  
- « Que faites-vous ici Professeur Rogue ? » demanda Rusard, surpris de ne pas trouver un élève.  
- « Que voulez-vous que je fasse dans la réserve à part lire Rusard.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais pourquoi au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
- Bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien, je travaille sur une nouvelle potion qui doit se préparer uniquement durant nuit. D'ailleurs, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le lever du jour et vous me retardez, cracha-t-il en allant ramasser le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire avant l'arrivée d'Hermione. »  
Rogue dépassa Rusard quand ce dernier l'interpella :  
- « Professeur !  
- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
- Votre chemise est ouverte.  
- Ne croyez-vous pas que je le sais ? hurla-t-il en reprenant son chemin vers la sortie.  
- Bonne nuit Professeur. »  
Rogue ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ni de répondre et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements d'un pas rapide, il repensait aux évènements récents de cette nuit. _Par Salazar, je l'ai échappé belle ! Heureusement que Rusard n'est pas tombé nez à nez sur Miss Granger. Miss Granger…  
_

_Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! C'est la première fois que je termine (enfin !) une histoire Même si ce n'est qu'un One Shot, pour moi c'est un grand pas d'avoir réussi à l'écrire du début à la fin ! u_u J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. J'hésite à faire une petite suite à cet OS, ça serait en quelque sorte la discussion entre Rogue et Hermione à propos de leur nuit hum torride xD Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


End file.
